Half and Half
by Jawrulez
Summary: Something changes her. The day she becomes a senior. When she goes home from school, something unexpected happens. Two wings have sprouted out of her back, one black with blue streaks while the other is white with grey streaks. Tori is half-Demon, half Angel. Will she be able to balance out the good and evil in her or will it consume her and harm the one she holds most dear?
1. It Begins

**A/N**

**Hello everyone. So for those that know me from my prompt posts then you would know that this is one of them. For those that don't know about the prompts then check it out through my page in order to get the full summary of the prompt. It is in the one titled Prompt #7. Now I would usually never try this because I do not update regularly and have a short attention span. So far warning at most that I won't update would probably be from a few days to over a week. **

**This is my first official Jori story, only my second story on this site (the first one I took of cause I was getting a lot of flame for it) and I loved the prompt I came up with so much that I had to write this story. I am open to constructive criticism but please no flames. Don't like don't read. Sorry for the long authors note and any grammar errors. Without further ado, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters from the show. I own only the plot and the OCs.**

_Inner thoughts_ / Special voice (this will be explained later) / **_Text messages._**

**_***Jori!***_**

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

Tori looks back and forth between the buildings as she walks down the middle of an abandoned looking road. She keeps her arms wrapped around her torso as a source of reassurance that she will be fine as she continues to walk down the street.

On the left side of the street, the houses are all masterfully built but with a sense of putting fear in someone, all of them a dark shade of all colors, and the front yard has weeds growing with nothing else. On the right side of the street, the houses looked just as masterfully built but with bright colors, and well-kept lawns. These houses have a light aura that just seem like you can walk right on in and be welcomed warmly. However, the houses on the other side have a dark aura that screams bad things will happen.

Despite the side that obviously seems more attractive, Tori continues to walk right down the middle, never stepping closer too one side then the other. For whatever reason, that Tori can not fathom, she can't seem to decide on which side she would prefer to visit. While yes the lighter side calls to her immensely, the darker side just has something about it that pulls at her equally.

She continues looking between the two sides until she comes to the end of the street, which is a dead end. At the end is a little shop, with one of those reflective glasses, Tori stops in front of the glass and stares at herself in shock. She can not believe what she sees.

Her left eye is a light blue color like the calm ocean while her right eye is a deep blood red color like a fresh wound. Behind her is a set of beautiful wings but they are not the same. On the left side is a beautiful pure white feathered wing with streaks of grey, while on her right is a beautiful black wing with blue highlights. They were both so beautiful that Tori couldn't say if she liked one more then the other.

As she continued to observe these new features she noticed her eyes had started to glow, she leaned more into the glass to look at them better but then a bright light flashed in the reflection causing her to shut her eyes tightly. Right before saw nothing but darkness, she hears two voices saying, "It is almost time young one."

**_***Jori!***_**

Tori's eyes snap open and before shutting back closed from the sunlight coming in between in her curtains. _Fuck... did I leave my curtains open last night? _She groans slightly and sits up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She opens them again, much more slowly this time and they adjust to her surroundings. She stretches and looks over to her clock, _At least I woke up with enough time to get breakfast today._ Tori gets out of her bed, closes her curtains and turns on her ceiling fan light. She goes over to her dresser and picks out what she is going to where to school for the first day back from summer break. She smiles to herself, _I'm gonna be a senior this year! I wonder how the gang's break went._ Over summer break Tori went with her parents to visit one of her cousins in Florida, so she didn't get to hang out with the gang but she did text everyone while she was gone. She even had some nice conversations with Jade, minus the teasing. _  
_

_Who knew the Ice Queen of HA could actually be decent toward me? _Tori grabbed a towel and went to take a shower in her connected bathroom, _thank god for my parents letting me get the room with a joined bathroom. One knows how trying to share one with Trina could turn out. Especially with all of her concoctions she probably leaves around._

Tori takes a shower and while in the shower she thinks about the dream she had. _That is the eigth time this past two weeks I've had that dream._ She shakes her head slightly. _It doesn't mean anything it is just a dream. _She finishes her shower and walks back into her room with the towel wrapped around her body. She walks over to her night stand and picks up her phone. She sees two texts from Andre, one from last night and another this morning asking her if she would meet him later to go over a few songs he had written over the summer, and a text from Jade, asking if she wanted to ride with her to school. Tori thought it was interesting that Jade had offered her a ride when she knew that Tori had her own car. Yes, Tori had passed the test her second time around and her parents bought it for her as a reward.

Over those conversations, during the summer, Tori and Jade have grown much closer and Jade has finally admitted to Tori being her friend, even though she will only say this to herself and Tori but Tori could accept that. She has learned quite a bit about the raven-haired beauty and understands that she doesn't just let anyone see certain sides of her and if anyone knew she was now friends with the bubbly half-Latina then some might become too curious about this change. Tori on the other hand is just as happy as can be because she has been accepted as her friend after so long.

However happy Tori may be, she still wishes for more. What the goth doesn't know is that Tori secretly has a crush on her and the only one that knows is Cat, when she kept pestering her over who Tori likes, since she hadn't dated for awhile, and Tori finally caved. After making Cat promise in every way possible she told her it was Jade. Tori thought she was going to die from suffocation when the redhead had hugged her so tightly, repeatedly saying how cute they would be together.

Tori responded to Andre telling him she would and responded to Jade at first telling her she would love a ride but changed it to saying yeah she would and her famous mustache smiley at the her phone down, she preceded to putting on her clothes, putting on some light make-up, and styling her hair, only stopping when she heard her phone beeped with a notification of new messages. Andre responded back with, "**_Awesome, see you at school_**," and Jade responded with, "**_Alright I'll be there around 7:30. Make sure there is coffee._**" Tori giggles a bit when reading Jade's text and responded with, "**_Black with two sugars as_ _usual?_**"

Tori finished her hair and looked at the time on her phone. _I have 15 minutes left to spare. I should go start the coffee. _She grabs her bag and heads downstairs. She puts her bag on the counter and starts making a pot of coffee. Her phone beeped again from a text form Jade, "**_You know me so well._ ;)**" Tori blushes slightly at the winky face and texts back, "**_Of course. besides it's the only type you drink anyway_ :{)**"

"_**This is true. Be there in**_ _**10**"_ Tori just responds with another mustache smiley and waits for the coffee to finish. Once it is done she grabs one of the to go cups that her mom had bought and pours the coffee in and adds to packets of sugar. As soon as she is done stirring, she hears a honk come from outside, signaling Jade's arrival. Tori grabs her bag and heads to the door.

She stops at the door and yells toward the stairs, "Trina! I am heading to school with Jade. I'll see you later."

Trina sticks her head out of her room and yells back, "Alright have fun with the goth freak." Before Tori can defend Jade, Trina slams he door shut and starts to play some music. Tori rolls her eyes and leaves out the house, locking the door behind her and walks toward Jade's black with white racing stripes, 2013 Camaro convertible. Her dad had gotten it as a gift when she turned 17.

Jade and her dad actually have a pretty good relationship but his job just keeps him busy a lot, however any chance he gets he tries to do something with Jade. During the summer, they got to spend a lot of time together cause Jade was home and he took some free time off to spend with her. Jade had told Tori about their relationship and even the things that they did while they were together. Not even Beck knew as much, but that was to be expected as they broke up before they left for summer break. It was a mutual break up and they are still friends but took the necessary time apart.

Tori got in the car and gave the coffee to Jade, in the hand that was out to accept it. Jade takes the cup and drinks a sip of the scalding hot liquid and hums from the taste. "This coffee tastes awesome, Vega. I should get you to make me some more often." She takes another sip and puts the cup in the cup holder, then she starts heading to school.

Tori raises an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? You're just gonna abuse my amazing coffee making skills for your own benefit?" Just because they are friends now doesn't mean they will stop their banter. Now it is not so hurtful anymore though.

Jade smirks and glances at Tori behind her shades. "Of course I am. You think I am going to let someone that can make such good coffee escape from me?"

Tori narrows her eyes at the goth but a grin is threatening to break through. "Well, West," Jade's smirk grows wider at this, "how do you plan on making me make you coffee everyday? You know I have my own car."

Jade glances at her again, her smirk still there. "Well I'll just take your little Cuddle Me Cathy doll and I could introduce her to my friend Mr. Scissors." Jade stops at the red light and turns her head fully to Tori. Her smirk has grown to a full malicious looking grin.

Tori gasps and glares a bit at her friend. "You wouldn't dare."

Jade chuckles. "Oh? Why wouldn't I?" She starts driving again when the light turns green.

Tori continues to glare at Jade before smirking. "Because you know that it would make me extremely sad and I would pout. I know how much you despise that pout."

Jade's grin vanishes and she scowls for a moment before giving a small smile. "Fine... you win this little fight. But only because I really do hate that pout."

Tori grins and does a little victory dance in her seat, which Jade chuckles at in a deep melodic tone, causing Tori's heart to skip a beat. She looks over Jade's outfit for the day and blushes,_ God, Jade looks so beautiful. I'm really glad she can't really look at me all that much or else she would see me blushing as red as Cat's hair. _Tori stops staring and clears her throat. "You know I wouldn't mind making you coffee anyway."

Jade nods and smirks a little. "I know but you can't start the morning off perfectly without a nice cup of joe and some banter." Jade turns into the parking lot of HA and parks in her spot underneath the tree in the corner. No one ever parks there ever since Jade made a kid have nightmares for two months when they decided they wanted to get some shade for there car, which Jade wasn't too happy about.

Tori laughs a bit and nods. "Yeah you're right." She looks at the building and then back at Jade. "So... how are we going to do this?"

Jade raises a perfectly shaped brow at her and turns to face the half-Latina. "What do you mean?"

Tori looks down at her hands and starts to twiddle her thumbs. "W-well... are we going to pretend to be enemies still or...?" She says in a low, timid voice.

Jade sighs and shakes her head. "No we're not. We act like we do now and if anyone wants to say something, then they get to have my old rusty scissors up their ass." Jade smirks.

Tori looks up at Jade and smiles. "Gonna show everyone you will do as you please?"

Jade smirks wider and nods, turning off the car and getting out. Tori following behind her. "Damn straight." They walk toward the main doors, side by side and go in together. Anyone who might have looked at them strangely was met with a fierce glare from Jade as she puts her shades on top her head so she can scare anyone off. They separate to their respective lockers and as Tori opens her locker, Andre walks over to her. "Hey, was up chica?"

Tori puts a few of the books she doesn't need this half in her locker. "Nothing much, Dre. How was your summer?" She closes her locker and leans against it.

Andre shrugs. "Same old, same old. Grandma still crazy and every time she went in the bathroom, she would think that half of a person was in their because of the reflection in the mirror. I would be writing a new song and all I could hear was, "Andre! There's half a person in my bathroom! They keep moving like I do without no legs!"

Tori laughs and smiles, patting Andre's shoulder. "Glad to see your summer was fine." Tori looks at Jade across the hall for a moment and sees her talking to Beck.

Andre nudges Tori's shoulder and nods his head at Jade. "So what's going on with you and Jade?"

Tori's eyes widen slightly and she looks at him, blushing slightly. "N-nothing is g-going on between us. We're just friends now." _Freaking stuttering._

Andre nods slowly and smirks slightly. "Sure... and my middle name is Sally. I saw you two pulling up here together and walking in together."

Tori shakes her head quickly. "I'm serious, Dre! Nothing is going on between us." Tori hopes she sounds convincing enough.

Andre looks back and forth between Tori's eyes for a moment before sighing. "Fine... whatever you say. But you know, It wouldn't bother me if you two started dating. I would totally ship that plus, it would be pretty hot."

Tori blushes smacks him on the shoulder and he starts laughing at her embarrassment. Jade and Beck walk over. Beck eyes Andre for a moment before turning to Tori and smiling. "Good morning Tori."

Tori smiles back at Beck. "Morning, how was your summer?" Andre has sobered up and started talking with Jade, and she discreetly watches Beck and Tori as she talks with Andre.

Beck shrugs nonchalantly. "It was alright, I went to Canada for a few weeks and got to see my friend Moose again."

Tori giggles, remembering the time when he came to visit Beck and how all the girls fought over him for different reasons. "That's nice, How is he by the way?"

Jade's eyes narrow very slightly at hearing this. Beck smiles. "He is doing good. He got a girlfriend when he went back." Jade smirks slightly but quickly covers it up with her usual face of indifference.

Tori smiles wide. "Really? That's great for him." Beck nods and opens his mouth to ask Tori something but gets interrupted when a flash of red enters his vision. The flash of red, runs right up to Tori and brings her into a tight hug. Tori laughs lightly and hugs the redhead back. "It's good to see you again too Cat."

Cat squeezes her one more time before letting her go and hugging everyone else from the gang that is there. Jade even let Cat hug her with her stating that it's the first day back and that is the only reason. Cat starts talking with Tori and Beck forgets about what he was going to say and joins in on Andre and Jade's conversation. Robbie comes and joins the gang without the stupid puppet Rex, as he has learned to live without him but brings him only when he needs to do his ventriloquist act. Soon, the bell rings and everyone goes to their classes.

_*****Jori!***** _

They get to Sikowitz class right before and after lunch. As everyone waits for the crazy, coconut-loving teacher, they talk among themselves, mainly about their vacations and how excited they are about graduating this year.

Soon, Sikowitz comes through the window with a barrel roll onto the stage, startling a few students. He stands and claps his hands together loudly, getting the attention of everyone else in the room. "Alright my little coconuts. Now I know you all are still excited about what each of you did this summer but lets move to today's lesson shall we?" He looks at everyone then notices two new faces. "Ah well it seems we have some new students. Why don't you two tell us who you are."

The class turns to look at each of the new students, and end dividing into one half looking at one girl and the other's looking at the other girl, since they are on opposite sides of the room. The girl has light brown hair with a few blue and red streaks in her hair, green eyes, and her skins is a few tones tanner than pale. She is wearing a light red shirt with an angel wing design on the front, blue skinnies and red converse. The girl clears her throat and the other half turns to look at her as well. She looks at the students and smiles sweetly, her red lips looking very full. "My name is Emerald Jackson and I just moved her from Missouri."

Everyone then turned to the other new student who is also a girl. She has jet black hair, grey colored eyes, slightly pale but still darker than Jade. She is wearing a light grey shirt with what looked like black angel wings on the back of her shirt, a black hoodie that is unzipped, black skinnies, and all black converse. She looks at everyone with a blank stare and sighs. "My name is Skylar Grey and I moved here from Louisiana."

Sikowitz clapped again and a few students jumped in their seats from the sudden loud noise. Everyone turned back around to face him. "Well Sky and Em, welcome to Hollywood Arts. How about we show these two students ABC improve." He looked at all the students before his eyes settled on Tori. "Toro! come on up here and show them and pick two others to join you."

Skylar and Emerald's eyes snapped toward Tori and they watched as she went up on the stage and then they followed. Tori called up Jade and Cat and then they went through the improve. Emerald ended up winning and then Sikowitz went on to the lesson before they dismissed for lunch.

Emerald and Skylar both stand and make their way over to Tori with one thought in mind, _She's the one._

**_***Jori!***_**

**A/N**

**Alrighty then! Hello everyone! This turned out to be a lot longer for a intro into the story than I thought. I wanted to go into details about their interactions during the improve but I realized how long this was and I didn't really want it to be so long. I don't mind the length it's just how late it is. I started typing this around 11 P.M. and now it's 3 A.M. and I have school this morning. Ugh!**

**Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and the story. Please review and give me feedback on how I did. Again I'm open to criticism but please no flaming. I am sorry for any grammatical errors or any other mistakes I made. I will reread and fix things. Now if I am going to write as long of chapters as this than I will probably only be able to update about once a week. We will see how well I stick to that. **

**I hope you all will have a nice day/evening/night whichever you are reading this in and I will see you all in the next update. Also check out my prompts if you want to write one go ahead! **

**Any questions feel free to ask me! Well that is all I have for today! 'Till next time, Read, Write, and Ship Jori.**

**-_Jawrulez Out_**


	2. The Change

**A/N**

**Wow 0.0! I was shocked by the amount of follows this story received. I didn't think that it would get more than 5. Thank you all for the follows for the favorites and for the reviews. I would also like to say that I will not stop updating my prompts but I will be mainly focusing on this story. **

**In response to Nova Phoenixx: I thought about the artist after I added the name in the story lol.**

**I would also like to thank Nekoagogo for helping tidy up my first chapter.**

**Now without further ado on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: The Change**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of their characters. If I did it would be renamed Vicjorious and filled with Jori.**

_*****Jori*****_

Tori leans over in her chair and picks up her bag. She gets up and turns to leave and almost jumps out her skin, when she sees the two new students standing behind her. Tori readjusts the strap of her bag and gives them her both her signature bright smile. "Hey, you're the new girls Emerald and Skylar right?"

They both nod and Emerald smiles back. "Yeah you can just call me Em."

Skylar smirks at Tori. "You can call me Sky." She winks at her.

Tori blushes a bit and smiles at them. "Well, Em and Sky, I'm Tori. Do you two want to join me and my friends for lunch?" Sky and Em look at each other for a moment before looking back at Tori and nodding. Tori's smile widens, "Great! Just follow me." Tori walks around them and she spots Jade lingering at the door, glaring daggers at Sky. _I wonder if she has been standing there the whole time and why is she glaring at Sky like that?_ She walks up to Jade, Em and Sky behind her, and she smiles at Jade. "Were you waiting to walk with me to lunch?"

Jade snaps her eyes to Tori, instead of glaring holes through Sky's face and nods. "Yeah. Still trying to get use to this whole friend thing though." She smiles a bit at Tori.

Tori nods and she grins. "Well I'm glad you waited. Let me introduce you too-"

"Skylar Grey and Emerald Jackson, I know, I'm in this class too, Vega." Jade cuts Tori off and looks at them and turns to Em. "Good job on the ABC improv, Emerald. You beat good ole sweet Sally peaches here." She smirks slightly and Tori groans.

"Really, Jade. You're still going to call me that?" She pouts slightly but Jade doesn't look at her and instead, Jade holds out her hand for them to shake.

"I'm Jade West." Emerald smiles at her and shakes hands with her. Skylar does the same but doesn't smile. Jade raises a brow at Skylar but doesn't say anything about it.

"Well it is nice to meet you Jade. I hope we will become great friends." Skylar grins and some color flashes in her eyes but it disappeared so quickly, Jade couldn't tell if it was actually there or not.

Jade narrows her eyes at Skylar, suspicious about her behavior and drops her hand. "Yeah..." Tori, oblivious to the tension between the two steps closer to Jade, who is standing in the middle of the doorway and the movement catching said person's eye causing her to look over at Tori, and smiles at them all. "So you guys ready to go to lunch now?" They all nod and Jade steps out of the doorway. Tori walks next to her as they head towards the Asphalt Cafe.

Jade glances at Tori and the small smile that had gathered on her face turned into a scowl when she sees Skylar walking on the opposite side of Tori. Jade looks to her other side when she catches movement in her peripheral vision and sees Emerald walking next to her. Emerald looks over at Jade and gives her a smile and Jade nods back, her face turning into one of nonchalance._ It's alright Jade. Skylar is not trying to take your Tori away from you- Wait... My Tori? _Jade frowns on the outside. _When did I start calling her mine? She's just my friend and she just became that recently. She is nothing more. Just a friend... Right?_ Jade shakes her head slightly and unbeknownst to her, Emerald had been watching her from the corner of her eye.

Her eyes flick over to Skylar, who has a subtle smirk on her face, as she listens to Tori talking about Hollywood Arts, as if she knew what Jade was thinking. Narrowing her own eyes Emerald shakes her head and sighs. Skylar don't fuck around with Jade's feelings toward Tori. You may make this more complicated than it has to be. We only have one reason for being here and that's helping Tori.

Skylar glances at Emerald and her lips twitch a bit in her restraint of not letting her subtle smirk grow wider. Aw come on. Do you really have to ruin all the fun? It is very fun to watch this humans reaction towards someone who even looks like they are interested in Tori. Plus, you have to admit that she is pretty hot and Jade isn't to bad either. Besides, these two are never going to get anywhere if someone doesn't do something.

Emerald sighs again and rolls her eyes, Jade still too deep in thought to notice her actions and Skylar still responding to Tori's questions, even though she is also telepathically speaking with Emerald. I understand that but we are not here to play matchmaker. We have a job to do and I will not have you screwing around with peoples emotions. Do you know what could happen if you mess up and Jade gets hurt? Tori could fucking kill us.

Sky subtly rolls her eyes. Yeah I know. Jeez, way to ruin it. Anyway, I think tonight is when it will happen. I can sense the power in her stirring and damn... she is going to have one hell of an interesting conversation with her parents when she finds out. 

Emerald chuckles slightly and that snaps Jade out of her daze. The four girls walk out to the Cafe and Tori leads them over to the Grub truck. Tori gets a burrito, Sky gets a hamburger (her meat rare by the way), and Jade and Em get salads. Once they grab their food, they head over to the gangs usual table and the rest of the gang is already there. Jade sits on one side of Tori and Em sits on the other side of Jade. Sky takes the other seat next to Tori, smirking at Jade when she glares at her.

"Hey guys. So this is Skylar and Emerald from class. Skylar and Emerald this the gang." Tori points to the kid with curly hair on the other seat with a girl with red hair. "This is Robbie and Cat."

"Hey girls." "Hiiiiii!" Cat waved enthusiastically at the two and they both waved back with their brows raised. "You get used to it and these two guys are Beck and my best friend Andre." She points to a tan guy with shoulder-length, fluffy hair and a black guy with dreads. "Sup?" "Hola chicas." Skylar and Emerald say hello to them.

Skylar tilts her head slightly at Andre. "You speak Spanish?"

Andre shakes his head. "Nah, I just call my female friends that." Skylar nods and takes a bite of her slightly bloody burger. Andre cringes slightly at the site of it. "How can you eat that rare?"

Skylar swallows and grins. "You can only fully enjoy all of the taste this way." To put emphasis on her point she take a big bite of her burger, some of the blood falling off of it, and she moans at the taste. Tori blushes slightly at the sound of the moan, a small smile on her face. _That was kinda hot... Wait no! You just met her! Besides I like Jade... Well... it's not like I'll ever tell her that though. _Slightly saddened by her own thoughts Tori's smile fades a bit before she snaps out of it and takes a bite out of her burger before anyone notices -except Skylar and Emerald- her change in mood.

Skylar discreetly squeezes Tori's thigh and Tori almost jumps at the unexpected touch. She looks at Skylar, who gives her a reassuring smile and Tori brightens again. She squeezes Skylar's hand and takes another bite of her burrito. Jade watched the entire interaction except for what was happening under the table and she angrily stabs at her salad.

Emerald gives Skylar a look that says 'Stop it' and Skylar gives her one that says 'You know I did nothing wrong.' Emerald shakes her head slightly and then her attention is turned to Cat when she says her name. "Yes Cat?"

Cat reaches in her bra and pulls out a Twizzler. "Do you want a piece?"

Emerald blinks at Cat and looks at the piece of candy in her hand. "Did you really just pull that out of your bra?" Cat nods and offers it once again. "Emerald stares at it for a few moment before shrugging and taking the piece. "Thanks..." Cat nods enthusiastically and bounces in her seat a bit.

"Say... do you happen to have any bibble?" Cat bats her lashes at her.

Emerald shakes her head and takes a bite of the Twizzler. "Sorry Cat. I can't say that I do." Cat pouts and mumbles a "fooey" under her breath. Robbie sees her pout and reaches in his bag. He pulls out a lollipop and offers it to Cat. She smiles brightly and takes the offered piece. Quickly unwrapping it, she puts it into her mouth and starts humming happily a tune only Cat would know.

Em raises a brow at her and smiles amusingly. Jade rolls her eyes at Cat's usual antics and eats more of her salad. Tori giggles and then notices her hand is still on Skylar's. She quickly moves it off and for some unknown reason Skylar felt a hint of disappointment from the lack of warmth from Tori's hand. _The fuck is up with me? _Skylar moves her hand off of Tori's leg and finishes her burger. Everyone else finishes up their food and then they all head back to Sikowitz's class.

However, before Tori crosses the threshold, Jade pulls her back and tugs her to the janitors closet. She pushes Tori in there and closes the door behind herself and leans against it, closing her eyes. Tori huffs slightly, a bit annoyed with being dragged in here without warning, and she leans against the opposite wall. "So... why did you bring me here?"

Jade's eyes snap open and she looks at Tori with an emotion that Tori doesn't get a chance to decipher before it's gone. "What's up with you and that Skylar chick?" Jade crosses her arms in front of her and raises her pierced brow at the half-Latina.

Tori raises a brow back. "What do you mean? We just met today."

Jade scowls and adds some venom to her words. "Don't play fucking stupid with me Vega. I saw how you looked at her in the hall and don't think I didn't notice the looks at the table too." Jade pushed off the door and walked closer to Tori until she was a few feet in front of her.

Tori gaps at her for a moment and then stands straight, a hurt look coming on to her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jade!" Tori throws her arms up in the air and one of the cleaning supplies on the shelf across from them flew from its spot to behind Jade and crashed into the wall but both were to focused on the argument. "Why do you even care in the first place?"

Jade scowls deeper. "I don't fucking care, I just don't like sharing what's mine!"

Tori's heart involuntarily skipped a beat at this but Tori ignored the feeling and scowled at Jade. "I am not a possession of yours Jade! You don't get to choose who I get to be friends with and who I can hang out with!" A few more bottles crashed into the wall. "I belong to no one!" Tori's eyes flashed a color so quickly Jade thought she might have imagined it. Before Jade could reply, Tori walks around her and slams open the door with more force than usual and heads back to Sikowitz's class.

Jade stomps after her slamming the door shut, but if she had stopped to look at where the door hit, she would see a hole in the wall where the door know went. _I really fucked up. _Jade walks into the class and sees Tori already sitting down but both chairs are taken by the new students. The one she sat in before now taken by Skylar. Jade scowls deeply and sits in a chair in the back.

**_***Jori!***_**

The rest of the day went by and Tori was still upset about what happened in the janitors closet and chose not to speak to anyone through out the day. When she was asked if she was okay, she would reply that she wasn't feeling well. Skylar kept trying to get her to talk and even made a few jokes to get her to laugh. She got a few good giggles out of Tori but Tori really wasn't in the mood for .

At the end of the day, Tori walked out the doors and then remembered she came to school with Jade. _Shit... I guess I have to go take the bus since Andre and Beck already left. I know for sure I am not riding with Cat's brother or with Robbie's grandmother. _As Tori was about to head over to the bus stop Skylar pulls next to her on her all black Yamaha R6 motorcycle.

"You need a ride? I have an extra helmet." Skylar holds it out to Tori. Tori looks at her warily. "Don't worry I am a great driver on my baby." Tori takes the helmet and slips it on her head before getting on the bike behind her. She wraps her arms tightly around Skylar's waist and tells Sky her address. Sky nods and pulls out of Ha's parking lot.

Jade, who had seen Tori heading to the stop, was going to call out to her until she saw Sky pull up next to her. Jade scowled at the girl. _The fuck does she think she's doing? _Jade watches the interaction and gaps unbelievably when Tori got on. She stomped to her car and angrily turned it on. _Fucking Vega. Who the fuck does Skylar think she is? _Jade speeds out the lot and heads home.

**_***Jori!***_ **

Sky had dropped Tori off at her house a few hours ago and Tori is finishing up her homework in her room. She finally finished up the last of her homework and she leans back in her chair, stretching. _I'm finally done with this crap. Why do they have to give us so much shit? We just got back from vacation, no one is going to WANT to do this let alone actually do it. _Tori sighs and goes over to her bed. She grabs her headphones and iPod and puts on her favorite playlist. As the music starts to play, she starts thinking about her first day back. _Jade... why did she react the way she did? She just went on to assume I was interested in her. I mean she is pretty and she helped me feel better at lunch and when she dropped me off. She seems to always know when I am feeling down. Hmm... Sky is an interesting girl. _

Tori thinks back to the conversation she had with Sky.

_*****Few Hours Ago*****_

Sky pulls up in front of Tori's house and parks the bike. Tori gets off and hands the helmet back to her. "Thank you so much for the ride." Tori smiles slightly, feeling a bit better then she was earlier.

Sky takes off her won helmet and runs her fingers through her hair, smiling back. "It's no problem Tori. You can ask me anytime for a ride."

Tori smiles wider. "I think I'll take you up on that." Tori waves goodbye and starts heading up to her house.

"Tori, wait!" Tori turns around and looks at Sky curiously. Sky looks at the helmet in her hands for a moment before looking back up at Tori. "Uhm... is something bothering you?" Tori raises a brow at her. "I mean you just didn't seem like you were in the best of moods when you got on earlier. I also feel your mood seems better but you aren't as perky as before."

Tori eyes Skylar for a moment. "Well... I did get in an argument with Jade earlier before going back into Sikowitz's class but it's nothing to worry about. It's just Jade being Jade." Tori sighs.

Sky frowns slightly. "Well just because she acts like this normally isn't an excuse." Sky puts down the kickstand on her bike and gets off. She walks up to Tori and pulls her into a hug. Tori hugs her back and melts into the embrace. _Sky feels so warm..._ They pull out of it and Sky blushes slightly. "Sorry if that was awkward. I'm usually not this mushy."

Tori laughs "It wasn't awkward." She leans forward and kisses Sky's cheek. Sky blushes slightly darker and Tori smiles. "Thank you, Sky. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sky nods and smiles. "Yeah. Later Tori." Sky walks back to her bike and hops on. Tori walks up to her door, unlocking it and goes into her house.

**_***Present***_**

The ringtone for Jade blasts into her ears and that snaps her out of her daze. She lifts her phone up to her view and frowns. Her finger hovers over the answer button but she instead taps the ignore and shuts her phone off. Tori looks over at her clock and sees it's almost 10. _Well I think I should get some sleep. _Tori changes her clothes and gets into her bed. She slowly drifts off with her last though being. _How am I going to face Jade tomorrow?_

**_***Jori!***_**

Tori looks around in the dark space she is standing in. "Hello?" Her words echo around her, seeming to go out forever. She walks a few steps before she feels an intense gust of wind and her body starts to give out a faint glow. The glow starts to brighten and continues to brighten, the wind blowing even more fiercely. The world flashes white and Tori shuts her eyes tightly and her hands come up to shield her eyes. The world starts to fade away and she feels something stirring in her. Right before the world fades she hears the two voices again.

It has begun.

**_***Jori!***_**

Tori sits up straight in her bed and looks around her room in alarm. Once she has fully awaken, she calms down and wipes her face with her hands. _The hell was that dream? _She stands and walks over to her bathroom. Tori turns on the light and splashes some water on her face. Grabbing a towel she dries her face and looks into the mirror. She gasps loudly and drops the towel.

In the reflection she sees her eyes are no longer the golden brown they once were. Now, one is a dark blood red and the other a ocean. After seeing her eyes she feels an immense pain shoot through her back. She lets out a loud yelp and clutches at her shirt tightly. She slowly walks into her room and half-way to the door, another large wave of pain, even bigger then before, courses through her and she falls to her knees. The pain so intense she can't even scream ans tears stream down her face.

Another wave of pain, focused on two points between her shoulders on her back, shoots through her and this time she yells loudly. She places her hands on her carpet and grips it tightly into her hands. Tori eyes start to glow and her vision starts to become spotted. She hears her parents open the door to their room and rush down the hall but their steps sound far away. Another wave of pain and Tori starts to close her eyes, her arms going weak. The last thing she sees and hears is her door opening and her parents loud gasps.

Then nothing.

**_***Jori!***_**

Across town, in two different houses, two pairs of eyes snap toward Tori's direction. The eyes change color and then wings spread forth from their backs. One pair jet black and the other pure white. They fly out of their windows and make their way toward Tori with the same thought going through their heads.

_It's time._

**_***Jori!***_**

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! This is my update and I hope this is satisfying. I left it at a sort of cliffhanger and some of you may be mad at me for it but trust me it will be great. I'm glad I did update a week later like I said and that I got a great response from you all. I hope to keep my weekly update schedule but it may change when I get out of school this week.**

**Again thank you for checking out this story and I hope you are enjoying it so far. 'Till next time Jori shippers, Read, Write, and Ship Jori!**

**-_Jawrulez_ Out**


	3. Awakening

**A/N**

**Hello all Jori shippers! I am so so so sorry haven't updated, been busy as hell since I got out of school plus laziness but whoo I'm a senior now! **

**I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter and things seem to be heating up a bit between Sky and Tori ;). This story is going to stay Jori-endgame.**

**I may make an alternative version of this story because of what a guest pointed out. The Alternative would have the Skylar/Tori and Emerald/Jade. Actually if you don't mind, could you review if you would want to read that and I can get started on writing the chapters.**

**In response to I Almost Do: They can read minds at will but if someone, that they are near, is feeling a strong emotion then the person's thoughts are leaked into their minds.**

**In response to a guest: Jade is and will stay human in this story because I've seen a lot of them were she has been changed into a supernatural as well and I wanted to try something different.**

**In response to Deathbender's Vamwolf: You shall find out who they are in this chapter.**

**Now without further ado, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

_*****Jori!*****_

Tori's eyes flutter open and her hazy eyes adjust to her surroundings. She takes in the sight of the log-made walls, really high ceiling, a dresser with a mirror on the adjacent wall, a desk with a chair across from her and the window above it, also a skylight that seems to be able to be opened. _Where the hell am I? Where's mom and dad? _She sees a bottle of water on the nightstand next to her and becomes aware of how dry her throat is. She sits up and grabs the water, twisting off the cap and quickly gulping some down. The cool liquid wets her throat and she sets the bottle back down on to the nightstand.

Tori walks over to the dresser and gasps at her reflection. Her eyes are still red and blue but that's not why she stands there frozen in place. A pair of wings almost body length rest on her back, one black with blue highlights and the other pure white with streaks of grey.

Tori takes a few steps back from the mirror and she trips on a chair, and she starts falling backwards. She quickly flips herself over and holds her hands out to try and cushion her fall. When she doesn't feel the ground for a few moments, she opens her eyes and gasps at the ground being a few feet away. Then, she starts to feel muscles moving that she has never felt before. She looks behind her and sees the wings on her back flapping slowly, keeping her hovered above the ground. She marvels at the size of the wingspan, which is about 7 feet total.

Tori starts to think about how she is going to get down. She closes her eyes and starts concentrating on her wings and the thought of being set to the ground. She feels her wings take a different pattern and she opens her eyes to see herself being lowered to the ground. Once her feet are back on the ground, her wings fold back into their previous resting position on her back.

Tori looks at her wings in awe. _These things are so fucking awesome! I wonder how I got them though... _Tori is so concentrated in marveling at her wings that she doesn't notice a person walk into the room. She still doesn't notice them until they rest their hand on her shoulder. The sudden contact catches her by surprise and she swings at them blindly, unknowingly creating a energy ball in a light blue color. The person grabs her wrist and points her hand at the window where the energy ball flies out of and explodes a few yards away.

Tori looks at the hand on her wrist and her eyes travel up the arm to look at the persons face. Relief floods through her, when she sees her father looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She blushes and lowers her hand to her side when he releases it.

Her father opens his mouth to speak but Tori quickly quiets him by rushing forward and hugging him tightly. However, due to her unleashed hidden powers, she also has an increase in strength, also agility, stamina, and several other traits, and she is squeezing a tad bit to hard. Her father squirms a bit uncomfortably but hugs her back. "Papa, w-what's happened to me? W-why do I have wings and why do my eyes have two different colors as do my wings? I... I don't understand?"

David kisses the top of her head and pushes her back a bit till he could see her eyes. He smiles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Uhm, well... to put it simply, I'm a Fallen Demon and your mother is a Fallen Angel and the genes got past on to you. Now, you are part of the supernatural known only by those who are other supernaturals."

Tori stares at him and blinks a few times. Then she takes in a deep breath. "What?!"

David flinches at the volume of her scream and chuckles uneasily. "This is going to be harder to explain than I thought."

Tori steps back from her dad and starts pacing. "You are telling me that you guys, my parents, are actually supernatural creatures and that I'm now one of them? What about Trina? Is she a supernatural to?" Her dad tries to answer but she cuts him off by continuing to ramble. "Wait, that means there are more. Vampires, werewolves, mermaids, witches and a bunch of other things are real?! So someone like Cat could be a supernatural, or Beck, or Andre, even Robbie? People around us could be anything and I didn't even know about it? Could Jade be a supernatural too? What about-"

David walks in front of his youngest daughter and rests his hands on her shoulders. She cuts off mid-sentence and stares into his soft brown eyes, hers wide and shining in their respective color. He gives her a reassuring smile. "Tori... Take a deep breath. We don't need you passing out again." She does as she is told and calms down some. "Now, I know it's a lot to take in, but I know you will be able to understand and accept it all." He grins at her and she gives a small smile back, still feeling slightly overwhelmed by the news.

David's face takes on one of seriousness and he looks Tori dead in the eye. "Now to answer some of your questions that I managed to catch in your rambling. Yes, we are all supernaturals, except your mother and I lost most of our powers when we were exiled. We can sense when others of the supernatural are around but not the exact location or type it is, but most likely we would know by the range in power we sense." Tori nods understandingly, absorbing the information clearly.

David continues, "No Trina is not a supernatural. We don't exactly know how she was skipped over in the genes but we aren't upset about it, I mean, imagine Trina the way she is now plus powers. That is a situation filled with bad things." He smiled and winked at Tori and she giggles and nods in agreement. "Yes all of those supernatural creatures that you mentioned and more are real except they aren't portrayed correctly by humans. Vampires use to be set on making all humans vampires or killing them all but now they have been kept more to themselves and blend in with society. Same with werewolves. For example, Lady Gaga is actually a werewolf and Miley Cyrus is a vampire."

Tori's raises her brows in surprise. "Really?! I never would have guessed that."

David nods. "Yep and as for your friends, we do sense that Cat and Beck are supernaturals but what we do not know. Andre, Robbie and Jade however are humans."

Tori mulls over this new information. _So Cat and Beck have actually been supernaturals this entire time... I wonder what they are... I bet Cat is something that humans would classify as a good supernatural but Beck... I don't know about him. _Tori makes a mental note to ask them about it later and notices a strange feeling pressing on her mind. "Dad... I feel this weird feeling in my head... It's like it's alerting me of something."

David smiles. "That is just your senses telling you that there are other supernaturals around. Sense your powers are unleashed you should be able to sense what type of creatures they are and where you just have to focus on it."

Tori closes her eyes and focuses on this new sense after a few moments her eyes open and her vision changes. Everything around her is now shown in either white black or grey. Her father is grey while the floor and furniture are black but under her feet, it as if the floor is see through as she can see two white figures and another grey figure downstairs. There is a red aura around one white figure and a blue one around the other.

She shuts her eyes and opens them again and her vision returns back to normal. "Woah... I saw three others downstairs. I'm guessing one was mom and then there was on with a red aura around them and the other had a blue aura."

David nods and takes note of how quickly she is catching on to the use of her powers. "Yes, your mom is downstairs and the one with the red aura that you mentioned is a demon and the one with the blue aura is an angel. They have been sent by Satan and God to help train you in the use of your powers."

Tori nods and David looks at her curiously. "You know you are taking this in a lot better then I thought you would."

Tori shrugs. "Well when the proof is staring right back at you every time you look in the mirror, it's kinda hard not to just accept it even though it is a lot to take in."

David nods and smiles proudly. "Look at you, my little girl is acting all grown up."

Tori blushes and smacks her dad lightly on the shoulder and he chuckles at her. "Daaad!"

He grins. "What? Your old man is just trying to accept the fact you're growing up into a beautiful young woman."

She smiles and hugs her father.

He hugs her back, careful of her wings. "Even though you're about to graduate, you will always be my little girl."

Her smile goes into a full grin and a tear escapes from her eye. "Yeah I know, dad." She pulls back from the hug and smiles at him. "Well I think we've kept them waiting down there for long enough don't you think?"

He nods and subtly wipes his eye from where a tear tried to escape. "Yeah I think you're right."

He walks over to the door and opens it for Tori. "After you."

Tori takes in a deep breath and then releases it. She walks out of the door and makes her way downstairs. _Well here starts the beginning of my new life._

*****Jori!***  
**

"It's you two!?"

Her mom stops talking and the two figures, who she was speaking with, look over at Tori at her sudden outburst.

The first figure smirks at her and raises a brow. "Well were what were you expecting? Older looking people? Maybe someone dressed in gothic clothes while the other had on heavenly garb?"

The second figure glares at the first. "Don't be an ass about it Sky, it's not like she would have even come close to expecting her teachers to be us."

Skylar rolls her eyes and her smirk recedes. "Why do you always have to ruin my fun Em?"

Emerald sighs and rubs her temple. "Well whenever your an ass our making things more difficult then it has to be then yes I'll ruin you 'fun.'"

Sky rolls her eyes again and looks back over to Tori, who still has her mouth wide open and staring at them with wide eyes. Sky struts over to Tori and closes her mouth and leans close to her ear. "Keep your mouth closed, darling, you don't want to catch flies." Her tone almost purring at darling and a shiver goes down Tori's spine. Tori blushes and coughs awkwardly, looking everywhere but at Skylar.

Sky lets out a chuckle and backs away from Tori and looks back at Emerald, who is glaring at her, she just shrugs in response. Em rolls her eyes and walks over to Tori. "Sorry about Sky she can be... a lot at times."

Tori smiles at Em and then looks between the two with a raised brow. "So you two are here to help me control my powers?"

Em nods and smiles. "That is correct, allow me to introduce myself fully, I am Emer, the first guardian of the Knights of Arya'ha."

Sky smirks. "I am Skry, the first reaper of the Knights of Herl'ao and we are two of the most powerful beings known to all supernaturals and humanity, under Michael, God and Satan of course."

Tori looks at them in surprise. "Holy shit."

Skry chuckles. "Yeah, we get that reaction a lot."

Emer giggles a bit and Tori stares at them in awe. "So your telling me... that two of the most powerful people in Heaven and Hell are my teachers? That's awesome!"

Sky smirks and chuckles at her reaction. "Yeah so you ready to start training now?"

Tori looks between the two for a moment and then she grins. "Lets get started."

_*****Jori!*****_

**A/N:**

**Again so sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you all enjoyed this update. I am still massively busy and will be for a while but I'll try to update ASAP!**

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and I'll see y'all in the next update. 'Till then, Read, Write and Ship Jori!**

**-_Jawrulez Out_**


End file.
